The Daughter of Shadow
by InsaneAndCo
Summary: Shay thought that going to Camp Half Blood would make her safe. Or at least that is what the voice in her head told her... This does have Leo Piper and Jason. After PJATO but before HOO. Everything that happened in TLO happened here. First story so don't be mean! No flaming please. NicoxOC Percabeth
1. Just a typical morning

This story takes place after PJATO but before HOO. NicoxOC, Percabeth. Leo, Piper, and Jason are at Camp Half Blood. (Leo and Jason are cool, and Piper would feel left out if she couldn't be here too!) This takes place 2 years after TLO.

**I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson- Rick Riorden does. **

_Nico Pov_

Joy. The sunlight streamed through the windows, a new day approaching and all that crap. Either way I don't want to get up.

But I could hear Percy pounding on the door. "Nico! Get your ass out here. Now! It is actually important this time!"

Percy is my cousin, son of Posiedon. He has black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes (all the ladies _love_ Percy, just because he saved Olympus and all that). It irks me, because he is 18 and I'm 16, which automatically makes him

After I finally got my lazy butt out of bed, I got dressed (the usual, black t-shirt, black jeans, sword at my side), popped some minty gum in the trap, and ran out the door of my cabin. Yes, I did just say cabin. I live full time at Camp Half Blood, demigod safe haven extraordinaire! Where you can have fun socializing, fighting, and harnessing your "magical" powers!

Anyway, I saw that Percy was standing with Leo Valdez, head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. Leo seemed to be having trouble with a new camper who looked to be about 14 or 15. Since the summer had just begun, that wasn't weird at all.

Mortal parents had been dropping of their kids for the past few days. But this girl was different.

She looked to be about 5'7 or 5'8, average height, and pretty thin, but muscular. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes, and black wavy hair. All she had on her back was a dirty backpack, and her clothes were ripped and dirty. She looked like she had just run for her life. On second thought maybe she had.

Then I noticed her arm. She had a long gash that seemed infected, or maybe poisoned. "Guys, she needs medic-" "Nico, first we have to learn who she is. But she won't talk to me. She said she had to talk to the son of Hades." said Leo.

"Ok. Let's talk. And your name is…?" I said.

Finally, she responded with, "I'm Shay Collins. Can we please talk somewhere more private?" she said, giving all of the people in the crowd surrounding us the evil eye.

"Sure, this way.", I said. As soon as we got into my cabin she spilled. "I'm from Norfolk, in Virginia. One night I had a dream, ok? I heard a voice, male I believe, telling me to go to the island where the son of Hades resides. It also said he would know what is going on with me. The voice seemed to be coming from the shadows. So can you help?"

I just stared at Shay for a moment, not quite comprehending what she just said. She talked quietly and fast, as though she had never spoken before.

Then it was my turn to ask the questions. "So basically a 'mysterious voice' told you to come and talk to me?! I mean, I'll help you, but I hope you realize that I suck at this whole explain about demigods thing!"

Shay looked at me funny. "Ok, I'll ask Percy and Leo for help with this whole 'demigod' business, whatever the hell it means."

As Shay walked toward the door, she turned back around as though she forgot something. "Nico! I almost forgot!"

"Yeah Shay?", I said expectantly.

"The voice also said one more thing." "Uh-huh?" "That I should say that Bianca needs you to move on."

A feeling like ice gripped my heart, and now I want to strangle this girl.

"Uh, Nico?", Shay said tentatively. Crap. I must have a sad or stricken emotion displayed on my face right now.

"My pleasure.", I said through clenched teeth. "Err, bye Nico", she called on her way out, "See you later!" Now that I am finally alone I can take a nap and think about what just happened.

_Leo Pov_

Oh. My. Gods. That new girl had a figure. But back to business.

Today I have to take care of the giant metal dragon, Festus, because no one else in the cabin can resist fire like good old Leo.

That's ok with me 'cause Festus is cool. I mean, none of the other cabins have a flying, fire-breathing dragon of awesomeness.

So take that wisdom and lightning bolts!

"Leo! Hey, wait up!" There was someone calling from behind.

Once I whipped around, there she was. The new girl from earlier.

"Umm, hi?", I said, "Weren't you, uhh, not talking to me?"

" Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing. The names Shay."

"Cool- you already know my name, don't you. Its Leo by the way."

Stupid, stupid Leo! You don't act dumb in front of a girl. Now I have to improvise.

"Leo, you look angry. Is this a bad time?", Shay asked, "I only came over because I wanted to ask you a few questions about camp. I already know about the whole demigod and monsters thing. I just don't know who my godly parent is."

I have now finally recovered from that little embarrassing scene. So I started this less awkward topic with, "So who is you 'missing' parent?"

Shay looked sad for a moment. "My father", she said, suddenly very interested in dirt beneath her boots.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, "Mine too. I understand how you feel."

Then it was my turn to be interested in the dirt.

Shay looked at me intensly. "When will I find out my godly parent? Tonight? Tomorrow? Never?"

Now she seemed anxious, as though she were scared of who it would be.

I decided to calm her nerves. "Shay, it will all be alright. You'll probably know your parent by tonight anyway", I said, trying to sound like I could actually take charge, "I'll give you a tour of the camp. Lets go to the cabins first."

"Sure!" she said, slightly happier now that she had an answer. Now, today was just getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! I am now updating, and just being amazing. This chapter ill have more humor, and please excuse my mistakes. In his chapter you will find that the two demigod camps get along. Yay, no fighting! (yet) Pleases and thank yous for R & R-ing in advance!**

**I sadly do not own PJO or HOO. But a girl can dream, right?  
**

**_Nico Pov_**

Now that I was done talking to Shay I could finally sleep!

Now that my thoughts were filled with jammies and warm milk, I didn't even notice the bucket of magic dusty stuff (courtesy of the Stolls and the Hecate cabin) poised above my door.

So as I opened it, you can guess what happened next.

The entire _freaking _bucket of crap fell on my silky black-haired head!

First I was just flat out furious at Travis and Connor. Then I began to feel the effects of the magic in that stuff.

My stomach felt like it was trying to tie itself into a knot. My skin began to burn, as though a flame was moving across it, turning into an inferno. My clothes began to feel like suffocation devices.

I literally thought that I was going to black out from this pain.

My hand grasped for the doorknob as though it was the medicine that could cure me.

I finally managed to turn the knob, and the door swung open. My feet managed to take a few steps forward, and I stumbled and fell.

I cried for help in a strangled voice. From across the courtyard, I saw two teenagers turn toward me.

Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Once they saw me bite dust, they ran over.

My vision began darkening. I knew I needed serious help now. "Help..." I croaked.

"Hang in there Nico. We're almost to the big house." Jason said in a worried tone.

The three of us made it to the porch before I finally gave into the black surrounding my vision.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Piper's horrified face.

**_Shay Pov_**

I felt so much better with Leo. He was funny, clever, and cute.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Right after we passed the armory, I began to feel like crap.

"Hey Leo?', I asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah?", he answered, concerned because of my tone.

"Could we sit down for a bit?", I asked, secretly pleased he was concerned about me.

"Of course", he replied, leading me over to this huge oak tree and sat down, patting the ground next to him.

I got halfway to there, then upchucked my meager breakfast on the grass.

I began to feel dazed, like someone had just knocked me in the head a few times. Then I faceplanted in the dirt.

My whole body felt like it was being stretched out, as though some psychopath wanted to make me a few inches taller. My muscles were beginning to feel to big for my skin.

Leo's brow furrowed and he was really looking scared now. "Errr, Shay? Are you all right?"

I didn't answer, because that was the point where my vision went dark.

**_Nico Pov_**

I woke up in my cabin, feeling like I had just shadow traveled with the entire camp to China.

My head was pounding, my bones ached, and I felt like I hadn't eaten in a few days.

I got up, ignoring the protests from my burning body and stumbled over to my dresser. I flung it open to grab a chocolate bar from my stash.

Then I saw my hand. it was all small and feminine.

I ran over to my mirror and gasped at what I saw. I had long dark hair, black nail polish and rockin' curves.

I had become Shay.

**_Shay Pov_**

__I woke up in the Big House, exhausted from what happened earlier.

As I looked around my surroundings, I filed away that this room was very neat and simple, but also that it was used a lot.

There were scuffs on the walls and fingerprints on the dresser.

Next to me was a nightstand, and on it was a cup filled with amber liquid.

On the table next to the cup was a note. It said:

_Shay, _

_Umm, sorry about what happened earlier. You seemed really sick so I took you here. The drink next to you is nectar, drink of the gods. It will heal you, but only drink what is in that cup, because too much will burn you up. Here is the most important part. Don't look in the mirror until I get there, ok? Just wait until you see Nico. I'll explain everything later.  
_

_-Leo  
_So naturally I got up and shakily walked over to the mirror on the wall.

I nearly passed out from my reflection.

I had floppy black hair that fell over my eyes, a six pack, and a Led Zeppelin shirt on.

I was Nico

**From me, as your loving author, if you r &r, I will update! Yay! (or maybe I'll just update anyway, because 'm cool like that!) Anyway, thanks again for the reads, I really need some inspiration for the next chapter. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE has any suggestions, leave them in the reviews. Thanks again, InsaneAndCo**


End file.
